This application is for renewal of the Biotechnology Training Program at Washington State University (WSU) that has been continuously funded since 1989. During our current award period the Program has continued to gain in importance and recognition, both at the local WSU level and beyond. The success of the Program is based on many factors, one of which has been the continuous and generous support provided by both our University and by the State of Washington. For this renewal the University has not only pledged to continue its support but to significantly increase its level of contribution. A major factor that has led to these University and State commitments is the fact that, over the years, the Training Faculty has continuously strived to refine and improve the quality of the Program and its offerings in order to meet the ever-changing needs of the biotechnology sector and provide the best possible education for our Trainees. As we enter our twentieth year of operation, greater than ever interest and support for the Program is evident among the Trainees, the Training Faculty and the University, providing clear evidence of our success in developing a robust and thriving training program. On this basis we enthusiastically apply for renewal of funding for 10 Trainee positions/year for the next five years. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The biotechnology industry in the United States has now surpassed pharmaceutical companies as the primary source of new drugs and medicines for the fourth straight year. Furthermore, biotechnology is designated as a high growth industry by the U.S. Department of Labor which projects double digit annual increases in the number of professional and technical jobs in this area through 2012 and beyond. Our Training Program is designed to address these current and future needs by providing interdisciplinary graduate training in biotechnology with a major emphasis on the fundamentals and complexities of protein biochemistry and its derivative science, proteomics.